


[Fanvid] Thaumaturgy

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan), Interstellar (2014), Iron Man (Movies), Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, James Horner - Freeform, fictional scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: Quod erat demonstrandum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Contains flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [35MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mvkr5hfi14wb72y/thaumaturgy.zip). This can also be [reblogged at Tumblr.](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/154938976972/) Commentary [at Dreamwidth](http://actiaslunaris.dreamwidth.org/484909.html).


End file.
